The Black Sun
by Obsidian the Dragon
Summary: A new threat is on the horizon. When a race of dark creatures begins to invade Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog must face a new foe who could be his most deadly opponent; a black Dragon from a mysterious realm who possesses the power of the Darkness. With his ability to control the Wind, and his partner Blaze, can Sonic defeat the Dragon and the creatures before a great evil returns?
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Sun: Rise of the Dark Dragon**

**Nightmare the Dragon**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Chapter 1: A Typical Day**

**Sonic**

It was just an average day for me. I would go out running while everyone else went about their business. I practically go all over Mobius just to enjoy myself and have some fun. Normally I would have no interruptions.

Today was different, though.

It started when I entered an open field near the forest and a strange feeling in my stomach forced me to stop. This always happens when something weird is going on. I thought it was just a stomachache at first, which is what it was sometimes, but it was really a warning as laser blasts came from the nearby trees. I spun my head around to see the lasers and used my split-timed reactions to dodge them all.

I focused on the forest, and sure enough, egg pawns; Eggman's robots which made a majority of his army were hiding behind the trees. The orange paint that they were wearing made it a lot easier for me to see them.

I count about fifty of them in the forest and shrubbery. _'Fifty against one,'_ I thought. _'This is too easy.' _I'll admit I have been known to be a little cocky. I crouch down on the ground and pull my muscles to roll into my natural spikey ball. I then began to spin in place, spinning faster and faster. The moment I reached my maximum speed I shot off at the robots and collided with one that instantly was smashed to pieces.

Another pawn tried to blast me right there, but I jumped up and homed in on the robot, smashing it. I then homed in on the rest, one by one, until I completely smashed them all. They didn't even stand a ghost of a chance against me. They weren't even that smart to begin with.

I dusted myself off from the dust I picked up from my spin dash, and was about to be on my way, but my stomach began telling me that I wasn't done. I had grown to trust my stomach a lot more in recent years. When I didn't listen to it, bad things usually happen. The times I didn't listen was when Eggman tricked me and used the Chaos Emeralds to release Dark Gaia some years ago, nearly let the Deadly Six destroy my home planet last year, and got speared in the back in 2006 (Yes, I still remember that).

I spin my head around and rolled to the right, avoiding a giant metal fist that was aimed right at me. After getting back on my feet, I beheld a large robot that was about fifty feet tall. It was of basic humanoid design with a silver crown on its head. The mark on its chest was of a human face with a ridiculous moustache.

"Eggman," I said. "Finally come out, did you? Where were ya? Sitting in your lab crying over your last failure?"

A round hovercraft descended from the sky with a tall egg-shaped man inside, wearing a red lab coat of his own design, black pants and shoes, glasses over his eyes and goggles on his head. Why those were there, no one really knows. Under his large nose was a long, hilarious moustache.

"I'm tempted to give you a snappy comeback," Eggman responded, "but I think I'll just show you my greatest creation: The Egg Prince!" He gestured to the large robot behind him.

"You say that about every one of your creations," I said, "and I smashed every one of them. Also, why call it the Egg Prince? Why not Egg King, or something like that?"

Eggman screamed out from his hovercraft, obviously angry which I found amusing somehow. Questioning his logic was something that I loved to do at many points.

"The name is of my own preference," he growled, which was a fair point. "Also, this one is different because this robot uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Have a look!" He points to the crown on the robot and, sure enough, I see the Chaos Emeralds installed in the seven ornamental spikes.

"Now," Eggman says, "prepare to die!" The Egg Mobile flew to the robot and fit itself in a compartment inside the crown as a glass dome closed itself around the doctor. The robot then got into a fighting stance as it let out a mechanical roar.

I swipe my thumb under my nose, obviously not worried. _'I can take this,' _I thought. My stomach was aching like crazy, trying to warn me, but being the cocky hedgehog I was I ignored it. I curl up into a ball and revved up my speed to launch myself at the robot. The moment I did I was met with the robot's foot which kicked straight up into the air. It didn't hurt too much, but my head was gonna be sore in the morning, no doubt.

I look down at the robot and straight at Eggman's cockpit. I curl myself into a ball again and shoot myself at him, but his robot smacked me with its hand with great force, enough to send me straight through a tree and into the dirt. I pull myself out of the small crater and spit out any soil that forced its way into my mouth. I had easily grown to hate the taste of soil.

The moment I got up the robot kicked me to the side and into a large rock that crumbled the moment I hit it. I push myself off and spin dashed into the robot's center.

The robot swayed as it lost balance. I smirk and gain the advantage by pushing the robot backwards. The robot landed on its rear end. I use the time to climb up to the cockpit in the crown and attack Eggman. I home in and strike the glass that surrounded him. I can tell that the noise was loud enough since he covered his ears to block it out.

The circuits in the robot went haywire for a moment before the robot pushed itself back up and kicked me back. I stamp my feet into the dirt and slowed myself to a stop. After looking at the robot I realize that it wasn't even damaged, not even a little bit.

'_It can't be,' _I thought. _'I didn't do anything to it.'_ I could see Eggman chuckle as he saw my confusion.

"This is a special metal alloy," he said. "It resists all forms of blunt attacks and trauma. Your spin dash and homing attack have no effect on it at all." He began laughing out loud until he doubled over as he pulled his diaphragm.

I stare at the robot as I processed what he said. _'It resists anything that's blunt, huh?' _I thought. _'Then what about something super sharp?'_

I shut my eyes as I raised my right hand above my head. The wind around me began to pick up, as if reacting to my movements. I focus on the thoughts of what I wanted in order to defeat Egghead when I hear something charging up in front of me. I open one eye, not losing any focus in my mind, and saw what it was.

My vision was slightly blurry, but I could see that the robot's right hand had transformed into a cannon and was charging up with energy. I knew that I had to hurry.

I shut my eye and continued to focus as the wind began to tighten up around my hand. The constriction on my hand began to build until I knew that it was ready. I snap my eyes open and swing my hand horizontally. A blade of hardened wind formed in the arc of the swing and flew right at the cannon.

The cannon was sliced right in half in its center. The energy that was being built up was released in an instant, causing an explosion.

The robot stumbled from the shockwave and fell back again. Only this time, instead of going to attack Eggman, I form another wind blade and cut of the legs from the knees. Then I slice the other arm, leaving the doctor with no means of defense. I then sever the points of the crown, releasing all seven Chaos Emeralds. Finally, I jump into the air and send two wind blades at the robot, slicing an "X" in its torso. Sparks began to jump between the wires that I cut in the wire.

"Checkmate Egghead," I say. I turn around as the robot exploded. Eggman attempted to get away, but the shockwave sent him flying. I could hear him screaming something, though I didn't catch it as he was sent off flying to who knows where.

I look down at my hand as I contemplated what had happened. It had been a while since I last used my power over the wind. It was something I would rarely use, but there I was, pulling a Ryu Hyabusa on Eggman's robot.

My power over wind was something I kept secret for a long time. The only ones who know of it are Espio, Shadow, and most recently, Eggman. Espio knew because, well he's a ninja. He has his ways. Shadow knew because I used it in the form of my Sonic Wind, back when I fought him on the ARK.

Everyone else didn't know of it because I made Shadow and Espio promise not to tell everyone. How I got these powers, I didn't know at the time. Today, I still don't know.

To this day, nobody knows else knows about it. I think Rouge knows, but she keeps waffling on about knowing it and not knowing it. I haven't even told Blaze about it. I don't know why, but I feel that I shouldn't tell anyone about my powers. Not even her.

But now I was just wasting my time. I had to return to base for my first daily assignment from GUN.

I finally turn around and sprint off to the Mystic Ruins GUN base.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Murder and Mechas**

**Sonic**

I was able to return to base, literally, within two minutes. That had to be my best time so far. At least I think it is. I never cared to keep record of my time.

Upon entering the base, I was met by my greatest rival: Shadow. He was just standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall while crossing his arms over his chest. His usual scowl was still planted on his face.

"What's up Shads," I greeted. His face didn't change in any way.

"Commander's expecting you," he growled, "and don't call me Shads." He got off the wall and walked out to fulfill his mission. Always so moody.

I traversed through the white halls of the GUN base. Throughout the hallways were different people, usually soldiers, but there were also scientists in their labs preforming experiments and doing research. I was sure my adopted brother Tails was with a few of them.

I knew I had reached the commander's office when I saw two guards in front of a large door. They moved aside when they saw me knowing I had an appointment with him. I open the doors and entered the office.

The office was like it usually was; a large square room of white walls with old war photos from I don't know how long ago. A desk of stained wood stood near the center of the room. The commander was sitting behind the desk, and behind him was the Mobian national flag hanging on the wall; a tarp with seven horizontal stripes of red, purple, blue, cyan, green, white, and yellow with an emerald in the center in front of a sword and staff crossing each other.

The commander looked up from his desk, a man in his late thirties wearing the traditional navy blue commander uniform. "Welcome back Sonic," he said in a deep voice. "How was your morning run?"

I told him what happened this morning. He seemed intrigued by how close Eggman got to world domination, but failed due to a flaw in his design. I, of course, left out everything about my powers and told him that I impaled the robot with a large, pointed rock.

"Impressive," he said. "Now that you're here why don't I give you your assignment?" He reached into his desk cabinet, pulled out a file and handed it to me. I opened the file and quickly read the details.

"There have been five cases of people being savagely killed and mutilated in the nighttime streets of Spagonia," the commander explained. "Three of them have had their guts ripped out as the cause of death while the remaining two were found with multiple lacerations, as if clawed to death. I want you to go to Spagonia and assist the police in finding the killer."

I followed everything he said as I nearly threw up when he mentioned the guts. I hated seeing or hearing of gory deaths. I tried not to show it though. When he told me about assisting the police, I just raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to help the cops find a killer?" I ask. When he nodded his head, I shook mine. "Sorry, but I'm no Sherlock Holmes. I don't find crime, I just fight it."

The commander looked at me with hard grey eyes. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice," he said. "We agreed that if you do the assignments I give you, I would allow you to run freely like you always had. Also we have already dispatched Blaze to Spagonia and she waits for you there."

I hang my head down. He still had me trapped with that deal I made with him when I first joined GUN, and with Blaze already there I had to go to help her.

I pull my head up and put positive things in my head, like how I could get in a high speed chase with the killer. I had never been in one anyway.

"Alright I'm in," I said. I return the file to the commander and was granted permission to leave. I left the office and went to one of the engineering science labs for Tails. Sure enough, he was there working on an old piece of computer hardware.

"Hey Tails," I called. He turns his head and smiles when he sees me.

"Hey Sonic," he said. "What's up?"

"I need you to fly me to Spagonia for my assignment."

"Okay Sonic, but the Tornado will need some tuning which could take me a while."

I nodded and he went right out of the lab to the garage where his biplane was being held. I knew that it would take a couple minutes, an hour at most, so I went off to collect some fresh air in my lungs. At first everything was fine, but then my stomach began to react again with a lot more pain than earlier. So much pain that I doubled over, wrapping my arms around my abdomen.

There was screaming in front of me. I force my head up and see GUN soldiers trying to fend off a mech suit, a Bigfoot I think. Only this one had glowing red markings on it that seemed cryptic and evil, almost demonic. It was firing off its rounds of missiles at the soldiers, sending them all flying.

The mech turned to "look" at me, and I saw that the cockpit was empty. Nobody was operating the mech suit, as if it was running on its own. It aimed its mini-gun at me and was about to fire.

I immediately dash to the side as bullets began to fly. The mech continued to fire its gun as it turned it in my direction. I couldn't get away in time and was in the crosshairs.

I braced my arms over each other when I realize that there were really no bullets. The gun was firing, but nothing was hitting me. I realized that it was firing blanks. I also see that the missiles it fired at the soldiers were knock-out grenades.

This mech was a training instrument.

With that load off my shoulders, I spin dashed into the mech and knock it over easily. After dealing multiple blows to the cockpit, the mech finally shut down.

I crossed my arms over my chest. I was glad the machine was down, but what caused it to go haywire like that?

I heard Tails call me as the Tornado was wheeled out of the garage. He saw the carnage and concluded that there was a glitch he might have to look over. I hop into the plane and prop my feet on the dash.

"Whatever it is," I said, "I'm just glad that's over. It was way too easy."

I could hear Tails sigh as he started the engine. Just as we took off, I saw something that perked my interest.

Out from the mech I saw what I believed to be a shadowed figure running into the nearby forest.

**Answers to reviews:**

**sonicxblazey: It won't be a Sonaze story per se, but the pairing is there.**

**Eggman hater: It's my story, so it's how I will do it.**

**Yitan: Thanks for the review and for being the first to not criticize me for the pairing.**

**Pokemaster94: Yes, this is a reboot.**

**Rad Dudesman: Thanks for the support!**


End file.
